The Other Brother
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: What if Hayley got pregnant with Elijah instead though they don't know how it happened there relationship get closer and closer.
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the witches crypt which was kind of freaking me out by now, my werewolf powers were kind of in overdrive which was annoying when you heard another pair of footsteps coming towards you.

I walked forward between the witches to the front where Sophie was she was the most obnoxious of the witches.

"So you're telling me that my brother noble Elijah! Slept with a werewolf that has now made her pregnant! Tell me how this is possible," I heard this guy shouting, I'd never met him before. Then I turned to the other man who was making my heart race, he was the man I slept with.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned him.

"Somehow we don't know, but that child is special whatever you think about it." Sophie said pointing at me.

"I don't believe you!" Elijah spoke up now,

"Listen..." The guy next to Elijah replied. I put my hand on my stomach and heard the sound it was a fast fluttering it was so strange it kind of made me smile.

Elijah walked out then not turning back, the witches muttered behind please not another spell I've heard enough of them already I moaned to myself.

"Could you give us some moments alone please?" asked Elijah's brother, I still didn't know his name. The witches left then and he pointed to the bench that had been sitting there all along. He sat next to me,

"I'm Klaus, the original hybrid." Klaus spoke his voice was gentle now since he had calmed down.

"Hayley," I smiled shaking his hand "You at least should name my name if I'm carrying your brothers child which still I don't know how." I continued.

"We'll figure it out soon enough. I must go before Elijah's bad temper kicks in though do note my temper is just the same as Elijah's but sometimes even worse." Klaus stood up and flashed a smile.

Klaus walked up to his brother Elijah, Klaus had never in his life had to give his brother a talk because Elijah was always trying to bring his family together. Klaus and Elijah now wondered when there Sister would show up she did love the city New Orleans.

"Elijah, aren't you the one giving me all the talk about bringing our family together." Klaus approached his brother. Elijah could smell the alcohol on Klaus's breath even though he was a few meters away.

"Go away, Niklaus. I want to be alone," Elijah replied spitting out each word.

"You're the one leaving me alone for a decade. Times have changed Brother."

"That's a lie and you know it Niklaus." Elijah stood up from where he was standing. Elijah straightened his suit,

"I don't want your pity Klaus, though you don't give it." Elijah muttered.

"You are having a child, what else am I suppose to say. Go rush the girl off her feet," Klaus was exaggerating now.

"How do you suggest I do that?" Elijah asked.

"All I know is you need to go talk to her." Klaus said, That's one thing of good advice I've ever received of Niklaus Elijah thought.

"Alright, I'll go speak to her." Elijah whooshed at the side of Klaus' face and made his way back to the witches crypt.

I looked to where I heard the footsteps first and saw Elijah in front of me,

"So were having a kid." I said trying not to sound to awkward in front of him.

"I still don't know how this is possible." Elijah replied softly sitting down next to me.

"Your telling me, I've been in here for days with witches doing spells and rituals all around me it's kind of creeping me out. I can't wait to eat some real food." I smiled and gave a small groan. Elijah chuckled a little and I saw Sophie coming please just let me kill her already my werewolf instincts were telling me.

"The witches will be in contact if you disagree with anything we suggest or you kill one use she dies." Sophie pointed her finger at me. I got up from where I sat,

"Of course, if you don't mind I think this woman deserves some real food." Elijah gestured to me, I really hated it when people were pointing at me.

We came back to this rather large plantation that had a massive house,

"Wow," I whispered to myself hoping that Elijah wouldn't hear.

"There's food in the kitchen help yourself make yourself at home while I go find my Brother who has probably caused problems with some of the witches." Elijah said, I nodded my head and headed in the Kitchen direction. I heard the door slam meaning Elijah had left, I got some raspberry out since I was craving them the most. I had never thought myself becoming a mother since I never knew my Mom maybe things would change.

I could prove to my child that I wasn't going to leave like my Mom did even though I didn't know how I and Elijah created it in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

This was all still confusing to me a vampire has left me in a house alone and in kind of guessing that they didn't like werewolves in the French quarter either from what I overheard with the witches muttering.  
I picked a bedroom that didn't look so elegant but I did also decide to have a comfy bed. I did deserve it after what had happened to me.

I woke up feeling a lot better than I did yesterday but I could feel the morning sickness coming on. I quickly sprinted out of bed and to the bathroom which was right next door, at least I had my hair tied up. Once I had stopped my stomach rumbled to my much annoyance my throat became dry so I quickly went downstairs I still wasn't used to this house at all. Sophie was here talking to Klaus and Elijah,

"Anything that happens to me happens to her so I wouldn't." Sophie pointed her finger at me seriously this was becoming annoying.

"You'd really do that? Put your life on the line to get what you want." Elijah questioned, Klaus just stood there idly by.

"Why are we even in New Orleans you could have brought us altogether in I don't know California." I said they stared at me. I'm gonna go get something to eat I thought, I walked through to the kitchen and poured some milk and cereal into a bowl then went back out to see what was going.

"I brought you here to take down Marcel, he controls everyone and drove the werewolves out of town. We can't use our magic freely he has a secret weapon and we need you to help us destroy it." I stopped listening after it got to planning her voice was so annoying I wanted to rip out her voice box.

I got dressed after taking a shower the water always felt nice on my skin, I walked around the house looking in all the rooms they looked 18th century but from I could see the furniture was covered in sheets.  
I got so curious I started taking sheets off it turned out to be a nursery with a rocking horse and cot. It probably wasn't good for the baby inhaling all this dust it did make he a cough a little but I didn't mind. Elijah stood at the doorway in his suit casually leaning against the door frame.

"You'll be a wonderful Mother," Elijah smiled which made me blush a little.

"I never really knew my Mom so I'm hoping to make it up. When ever I start a family." I replied removing another sheet.

"If you're having doubts. I'll always protect you, you have my word on that."

"I never break my word." Elijah said straightforwardly.

"I don't doubt that." I sighed looking at the nursery.

"It's gone need redecorating completely." I groaned but it was a good groan at least I would have something to do.

"I'll come back later, I have to go talk to Niklaus don't inhale too much dust please." Elijah said he was being protective of us. He was gonna make a great Dad he just may not know it yet.

Later in the day when it was night fall I hadn't seen Elijah all day which was kind of worrying when I heard shouts coming from downstairs.

"Oh right your the wolf that my noble Brother knocked up somehow." The girl said.

"Where's Elijah?" She asked me as I stood at the top of the staircase.

"I haven't seen him since this morning, Klaus says he's out." I shrugged my shoulders.

"That means he's in a box with a dagger in his heart, NIK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ELIJAH." The girl shouted but why would Elijah have a dagger in his heart. He was the father of my child.

"NIK I KNOW YOU'RE HERE." She shouted one last time.

"Peace Rebekah." She finally had a name.

"Where's Elijah, he is the Father of this baby!" Rebekah shouted. Again pointing at me the next person that pointed at me I was going to put a stake in their heart.

"I made a deal with Marcel to hand over Elijah." Klaus came forward. I could see Rebekah was about to blow it seems everyone had a short temper span around here.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Yep my guess was right... Rebekah used her vampire skills and pushed Klaus back into the other room but wasnt he technically stronger?

"YOU DAGGERED OUR BROTHER WHO IS THE FATHER OF THIS BABY AND GAVE HIM TO MARCEL!" Rebekah shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You'll end up the same way if you don't be quiet." I can now see why everyone hated Klaus since the witches talked about it.

* * *

_U_p_dates now every Tuesday or Thursday. _


	3. Chapter 3

I stood by silently I wasn't really sure what to do though, but I was getting tired and it was also getting late so I went back upstairs but sat on them instead of going to bed.

"You, wolf girl. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find where my evil brother had done to my good one." She was making sense but she wanted to find Elijah and so did I.

"Your helping." She said walking off and I started to follow, first having to walk down a load of stairs

"the governor had lots of secret rooms, I'll show his favourite." Rebekah sighed, I just didn't look down to be honest.

We went into a creepy basement full of cobwebs, spiders and coffins.

"You think Klaus killed him." I sighed

"We can't be killed silly girl that doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us." Rebekah said well at least Elijah wasn't dead.

"Elijah's coffin isn't here so Klaus has put else where, but doesn't mean he'll put me in one and after than bun in your tum comes out he'll have one for you too." Rebekah said looking at me

"But Klaus isn't the father why would he want to kill his niece?" I asked but Rebekah ignored me and walked back up the stairs as I turned to do the same I saw a something silver, I walked over to it and picked it up well both of them up they looked like daggers. I put them into my coat pocket and followed Rebekah.

Later that night I fell asleep knowing Elijah was daggered in a box somewhere and he wasn't here to protect me, I felt no longer safe here.

The next day I thought about how Elijah was no longer here to protect and his siblings were fighting so they wouldn't, I only had one option that was shouting in my head. _WOLFSBANE._

I went into the French Quarter that day in sunlight so most vampires couldn't catch me, Rebekah and Klaus hadn't even noticed I left since they were out. I ran up to the women who was closing up shop.

"I'm sorry were closing up," She told me.

"Please I just need a teeny tiny herb." I half begged,

"Which herb?" She sighed.

I took a deep breath. "Crushed aconite flower."

"Wolfsbane? It's a poison." I was aware of that and it was the reason I was getting it.

"Are you gonna kill a wolf?" She asked getting suspicious.

"Just a little one," I replied tipping my head to the side. She looked down at my stomach which I wasn't even showing yet.

"Give me a minute." She told me going into the shop. I turned around while I waited to keep a eye out for day vampires.

"Two drops into a hot cup of tea that should do it." I got out of my pocket and passed it to her but she didn't take it she just told me I was doing the right thing. I hope so I thought.

I thought going back to the plantation would keep me safe but also I wanted to explore New Orleans it was still day so if I joined a walk around New Orleans I didn't think I would be caught.

Later on in the day, I sat on a park bench with a piping hot cup of tea, I put two drops into the tea and held it in my hands.

"C'mon Hayley. Just a sip with an upset stomach and it would be all over." I whispered to myself.

I heard someone approaching me so I quickly stood up and saw a vampire in front of me I had never seen before.

"Werewolves aren't allowed in town you're gonna have to come with me." The guy said nicely.

"I've had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do!" I chucked the wolfsbane at the vampire which seemed to work but when I looked the over way to more were there.

I could take both of them also I was pregnant so I was even more dangerous, I felt like I was protecting the baby only if Elijah was here to save me. I got ready to strike a hit when a vampire came up behind them snapped one neck and took the heart out of the other.

"Now that is no way to treat a pregnant lady." Rebekah sighed dropping the heart. I let out a groan. Then I saw Klaus coming in rage towards us well to me. All he did was whoosh and take me seriously has anyone heard of a car round here?

He stopped on the front porch of the plantation and let me walk into to him whooshing again holding me up against the wall.

"NIK, STOP SHE'S PREGNANT FOR GOD SAKE!" Rebekah yelled at Klaus.

They both slouched onto a bench in front of the stairs, I stayed still for knowing if I move I might be strangled nearly to death again.

"It's okay to care Nik mind you though you're not the father." Rebekah whispered the last part.

"It's all Elijah has been trying to do for the past millennium, all we've been trying to do." Rebekah whispered to Klaus I guess they were showing their true feelings now.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel because Marcel was nervous about having 2 originals in town, the plan is to earn Marcel's trust to dismantle his empire and honour Elijah's wish of letting that baby be born whatever it's species. If you don't like it there's the door." He nodded his head towards, I wanted to leave this town but I also didn't want to leave Elijah with Marcel whoever Marcel was.

I went out onto the porch later after finding the two daggers that I hid under my bed and walked out onto the porch, I sat next to Rebekah.

"I know you don't know me well, but thanks." I thanked her for saving me, I don't usually thank people because I've always looked out for myself.

"Us girls have got to look out for each other." Rebekah replied her voice begin to get softer.

"What is it with you two anyway you say you hate him but what I saw back there..." I trailed off.

"He said he was always protecting me by killing the men I loved until someone was worthy of me..." Rebekah trailed off as well as me before.

"If you know Marcel has the father of this baby why not get him back yourself." I said to her.

"If I cross my Brother there's still a box down there with my name on it." Rebekah replied instantly like she knew what I was going to say.

There was silence between us for a few moments so I thought it would be a good time to bring the daggers up. I showed the daggers to her,

"I found them under your coffin, so if a couple of antique daggers are stopping you from getting Elijah back here you go." I said his name then, i still wasn't used to saying it even when he wasn't around, she smiled at me and I smiled back

I missed him even though I didn't want to admit it...


	4. Chapter 4

_Elijah's Diary: August 1359_

_I have noticed a difference in my siblings, our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes us of the humanity we have each possessed. My sweet Sister Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality; however the true problem still remains my Brother, Niklaus. He continues to hide his loneliness with violence. Still I cling to the hope that there eldest Brother can lead down the right path. A path charged with the power with our a family united. For if I fail our family's legacy will end in darkness. _

"I can't believe you disposed those vampires with out me, you know how I love the thrill to set things on fire." Rebekah complained as I looked up to hear what she said.

"Or I could have just left in the front yard to rot. Besides they were my responsibilities who attacked the helpless pregnant girl who is carrying our noble Brother's child." I wasn't helpless I muttered to myself I could have taken them.

"We still have to figure out how she got knocked up in the first place but I'm glad your taking on some Uncle duties already." Rebekah remarked which made Klaus chuckle. I got up from where I sat and held the book in my arms, I walked through to were they were talking.

"I can hear you and the werewolf would like to know what the plan is?" I would find out sooner or later.

"That depends on what plan you mean, love?" Klaus looked at me eyeing me down.

"My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in this cruel, cruel world." Klaus was trying to make a joke out of this. She lost her control and picked up behind her a stick and throwed it at him which he caught.

"The plan to rescue Elijah who is the Father of this baby." I pointed out once again,

"You know the good brother, the one is in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back!" I raised my voice a little at the last part.

"In the front if were being percific." Klaus pointed out, I really didn't care.

"You two said you would get him back so is there a plan or what?" I asked again they were probably going to go off topic again.

"Okay..." Klaus sighed standing up properly and walked into a another so he could sit down.

"Firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy. He's my friend, all be at one who is unaware I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community in the French quarter. But a friend none the less an secondly I daggered Elijah in ordered to gain Marcel's trust." One thing I hoped was for that we would get Elijah back before our baby was born.

"If I had known he would have handed him over to a particularly annoying teenage witch I certainly would have weighed my options differently and thirdly Sister please." Klaus gestured over to Rebekah.

"And thirdly as the plan you have demanded is simply to ask Marcel for Elijah back." Rebekah said that made me wanna speak up and tell them that was the stupidest plan ever.

"That's... that's not the whole plan is it?" I asked I was hoping it wasn't the full plan, Rebekah laughed.

"Ugh, please. Klaus maybe be a miserable excuse for his siblings but there's nothing more diabolical." I looked at Klaus.

"Well, that's only plan A love. With The Mikaelson family there's always a plan B." What was it with him saying love when he was speaking directly to you. I didn't want to ask this but I took a deep breath.

"Then what's plan B?" He only said one word. "War." Wonderful I would have to watch out for another war while I brought my baby up as well as Elijah's baby.

Klaus headed out and so did Rebekah as they went to deal with the plan and my attackers last night and when they came back they brought Sophie, seriously if they didn't kill her when this was over I would. I paced outside the double doors to the living room or one of the rooms wasn't really sure what to call it trying to over hear.

"It's simple all we want you to do is a teeny tiny locator spell to help us find the good Brother." I heard Rebekah say in a harsh voice.

"Which I would but I can't! Witches in this town who practice magic get caught. that's why they get killed."

I heard Klaus spoke up then. "Yes, well then about that. It seems you left without a crucial detail when we made our deal. Marcel's secret weapon in a way he knows witches are using magic."

"She's cute and about yay high and has a load of anger issues." Well this was a first I had heard about a secret weapon.

"Davina?... Wherever have you seen her?" I heard Sophie stutter.

"We don't know the little brat erased my memory which then she threw me out the window with her bloody mind." Yea, Rebekah was still pissed off about that.

"Let me cut to the chase." Finally I thought.

"Davina has Elijah the father of the pregnant werewolf, you witches I assume want to get Davina away from Marcel but you don't know where she is. We need magic."

"Davina would sense it," COULDN'T SHE DO THE BLOODY DAMN SPELL SHE HAS THE PROTECTION OF THE BLOODY ORIGINAL FAMILY I thought in my head.

"Well of course how about a traitor witch i.e. Katie was to perform a powerful spell at the same time that would create a smoke screen in your very small smell." All Sophie was doing was trying to make it even more complicated than it already had to be.

"Katie doesn't deserve to die." I heard a loud band on the table which made me jump but I also had to cover my mouth so they would hear my gasp.

"Sophie Deveraux you are in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few losses I learnt that the easy way love."

"How many times have the vampires been a few steps ahead? Known something they shouldn't? Your Sister executed in the public square for practising magic then you should've been caught. Did she attempt to flee?" Klaus continued.

"No, she was caught trying to escape in a cargo hold down the Mississippi." Sophie spat out like she was ashamed to say it.

"And whom in Marcel's inner circle manages his business at the docks?" Klaus asked.

"Katie's boyfriend." She was ashamed to admit that even I didn't need to look at her face you could hear it from her expression.

As Klaus and Rebekah left for a party I was left in the house alone again which was no surprise there. I went into the back garden one because I wanted some fresh air and two I felt like something or someone was watching me and I was right.

I saw a light grey and black furred wolf staring at me with his golden ringlets, I felt drawn to him somehow but I didn't know how. Maybe it was something to do with my family.

"Your not supposed to be out here." The witch that Klaus or Rebekah had sent to watch me had finally arrived and she had caught me.

"Who are you?" I asked kind of scared but I didn't see her when the witches held me captive.

"I'm sorry, If I scared you I'm Sabine. We met I'm one of the witches." I'm sure I never had met her before maybe my pregnancy brain was kicking in.

"Your one of the witches?" I asked confused.

"Sophie sent me to keep you company while everyone is out." That was no surprise there but I did thought Klaus or Rebekah would instead, I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips.

"You know it's drawn to you." She nodded she was looking behind me at the wolf.

"The child your carrying is part werewolf part vampire and also part witch. You and Elijah made something special." She told me, how did she know that none of the witches knew that except... her.

"Still don't know how we created it though." I sighed and huffed at the same time.

"Just be glad you have the life you have as it is and that you didn't get rid of that baby." That made no sense to me at all.

"Now Elijah's gone, I don't even know what it is but I do think it's a girl." I've always wanted a little girl but I wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"Well, I can do something about that. Find out if it's a boy or a girl." She smiled, I wasn't really sure if I should trust all these witches.

"I thought you can't do witchy stuff around here?" I questioned her words.

"It's not magic, just a trick my grandmother taught me." She laughed a little still smiling at me.

"You have to be a little curious." she was still smiling at me why did half of the witches have to be so happy all the time.

"Fine," I huffed and we went back inside, I lied on the table carefully. She dangled a ring above my stomach and said something about it being a girl then she was having a fit which was scaring me but she assured me it was a premonition and she gets them all the time. That was when Klaus and Rebekah got back and the shouting began. Sabine left and went upstairs to use the laptop. I searched Nos omnia perdetu el eam and I tried translating it into all the languages and none of them worked.

"I thought you might like to know Elijah is returning to us," It made me smile and my heart beat a little bit faster knowing Elijah would be back soon.

"Congrats I guess being diabolical has its perks." I smirked. Klaus huffed and started to say something.

"You hardly know him and yet you miss him. What is it about my Brother that inspire's so much admiration? " Klaus said.

"He's the father of this baby and he was kind to me from the moments we had together." Klaus walked out then.

_There are moments when I doubt my family is capable of redemption..._

"Hey, I learned something today. I think it's a girl." I needed to tell someone I guess...

_Yet each time I'm tempted to surrender. I see it the glimmer of goodness that allows me to believe... _

* * *

_I know this is like a day early but I was in the mood to type this chapter anyway review or whatever. _

_Can I just skip to the part where Elijah's back? _


	5. Chapter 5

A new day I guess without Elijah, I could see Rebekah was getting on edge since Klaus had promised her he would be back soon.

Morning sickness was waking me up every morning around 7 in the morning, I did feel sorry for the other people around me having to hear me puke into a toilet at the same time every morning. I went down for breakfast as usual. Klaus was already up this morning since he invited a woman called Cami around, I wasn't really bothered since they were talking upstairs in what Klaus called his office.

I went into the living room/where a piano was so I wasn't really sure what to call it for argument sake I'm just going to call it a place to sit down I would have to abbreviate some how but I would think about that later. Agnes one of the witches I had know from being in the witches crypt came round and asked if I was okay.

"I told you Agnes, I'm great." I smiled apparently according to Rebekah I was starting to show and have a pregnancy glow that wouldn't happen for me.

"Your over-dew for a check up." I closed the pregnancy book I was reading and sighed.

"So a pregnant werewolf going to the hospital asking for a ultrasound in the French quarter escorted by a witch nothing to see here. Name things that can go wrong there? " I asked I could name plenty.

"A lot of people would kill to have a child seems you not caring about yours." Rebekah spoke up and went back to typing on the laptop.

"Have you noticed, the baby's Fathers not around. I won't go see a doctor until Elijah comes back." I protested not raising my voice

"I know a doctor out in the bayou. I took the liberty of making a appointment for you tonight after hours just us." It did seem tempting I guess... "Vampires will never get worried about it." Agnes continued and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, bayou doctor it is." We got up and went out of the room. Why did we have to leave now? I moaned to myself. Agnes was driving...

We arrived at the doctors place as it turned into night I was glad to be getting out of the car I'd rather drive but Agnes had to insist.

"This is the doctor's office." I questioned her.

"Her office is so far out because of Marcel and his men were terrorising her patients. Go she won't bite." Agnes smiled trying to lighten the tension between us.

_Mind Sequence: (AN: No Idea what to call it) _

_Rebekah was telported into the 18th century wearing the dress and hair. _

_"What the bloody hell..." Rebekah asked confused._

_"Rebekah language please." She heard that familiar voice a million times, she turned around to see Elijah dressed in a suit as well. Rebekah ran up to Elijah and hugged him._

_"What is all this?" Rebekah asked confused_

_"You don't remember?" Elijah asked taking a deep breath and continuing._

_"You and I were going to the opera house." Elijah offered his hand as a real gentlemen should and Rebekah took it. _

_"It was your first appearance back into society after Klaus had daggered you for a number of years." Rebekah heard music in the background it was like this memory was perfect like she was actually back in the 18th century though Rebekah preferred the 20's._

_"It's a memory only you and I share. Also I needed to know if it wasn't one of Davina's tricks." Elijah explained and then came to a hault._

_"But, how are you awake?" Rebekah questioned Elijah. _

_"Davina withdrew the dagger without knowing the power was gone. In a few hours I should be awake." Elijah said walking over to a stand to pour a drink._

_"So help me get back into the attic so I can get you out so Hayley can start taking care of herself properly over that child." Elijah lifted his head when he heard Hayley's name be said._

_'i'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave yet. I want to propose a truce to end this war of witches and vampires so that Hayley and our child's threat would be limited." Elijah spoke now caring for the safety of both Hayley and his child._

_"In the meantime the safety of Hayley and our unborn child lies under the protection of us. She's out family now, Rebekah you have to swear to protect her." Elijah spoke before she could reply when he ended the memory._

I went into the doctor's office and she told me to lie down on the table and lift my top up so she could squirt some jelly and hear my baby's heartbeat.

"Your baby's heart rate is perfect." She smiled and handed me a tissue so I could rub the jelly off my stomach then sit up.

"She a tough one like her Mom." And her Dad I thought.

"That's a unique birth mark you have there." I pulled up my cardigan.

"Are we done here?" I asked changing the topic. My phone buzzed then...

_Rebekah: Where are you?_

"Nearly, your blood pressure is a bit high but don't worry I have something for that." Where's a lie detector when you need one. I could feel something bad was about to happen.

_Me: Bayou Clinic with a doctor. _

_Rebekah: Don't move, I'm coming_

Well that was reassuring I was just hoping Rebekah would get here in time. I put my phone back into my back pocket and heard a howl from a wolf I looked out the window to see a car pulling up with three men in there. I looked at the doctor who was speaking to Agnes suspiciously but then came back with some pills.

"I'm really bad with pills." I lied technically I wasn't but it was a distraction to give me a second to think of a plan.

"Neither am I really." She smiled and walked behind me probably to give me the injection kind well I hated injections more than taking pills. The doctor walked promptly towards me so I knocked her out with my head which gave me enough time to stick the needle into her shoulder and she screamed out in pain whatever was in that stuff must of been horrible or I hit a artery or vein I really didn't care.

It alerted the three guys out there though, so I quickly ran to the door and locked, I had never been so thankful for a lock in my life and I ran to the window it was jammed.

I looked back at the door once more and as they were about to come in, it went up and I jumped out. I ran into the forest since I had no were else to run mind you I didn't know my way around the forest.

I knocked out the first guy, snapped the neck of the second guy then used his weapon to take out the first one. The last guy i knocked out first got up but I quickly used his weapon and hit him on the head hardly that would certainly give him brain damage; but it also turned on my wolf powers I couldn't transform since I was pregnant. The guy waking towards me with a murderous look in his eyes was taken out by Rebekah.

"Have to say, I'm impressed." Rebekah said. I got up from where I was kneeling,

"How'd you find me?" I gasped

"Your text got me half the way and vamp hearing the rest. What are they?" She spoke quickly I had a hard time following her words.

"Witches, warlocks, whatever." I said I was still breathless.

"There are more of them." Rebekah said it was kind of obvious since they were carrying torches. "Run!" She shouted at me and I did what she said. Where's another Original when you need one I thought and ran. I heard arrows shooting which knocked her out.

"Rebekah!" I called another arrow was coming towards me and it got me, I fell to the floor. That's the last thing I remember.

I walked back up to that bayou doctors place since I couldn't think of anywhere else to go.

"What happened?" Klaus came up to me.

"I can't remember..." I whispered he looked at me.

"You've completely healed." Klaus said to me.

"One of the perks of being a werewolf." I reminded him.

"No, not that fast and not that quick." Klaus started to touch me me when Rebekah intercepted.

"Leave her alone, it's the baby the werewolf blood and Elijah's blood in your system. It can heal anyone." Rebekah said helping sit down on the steps. "Your own child healed you." I looked at Rebekah.

"How are you here? you were outnumbered and those people were ripped to shreds." Rebekah questioned me.

"I think it was the wolf...I think it's trying to protect me." They would of found out about the wolf soon enough anyway.

"The witches were supposed to protect you, when I get my hands on Sophie-" I cut Klaus off.

"It wasn't Sophie it was Agnes." I corrected him.

"Fine Sophie, Agnes I'll just go on a killing spree." Klaus thought and why was he being protective he wanted something and I could feel it.

"Not if Elijah gets there first." Rebekah spoke up which made me turn my head back to her.

"Elijah? Did you find him?" I asked she was raising my hopes up.

"He's been in touch and he has a plan. He only asks for is we take care of you." She looked back again at me. It made me smile knowing Elijah wanted to protect me and his baby. I looked back at Klaus.

"Hey, so can we go home now? I would like to sleep for a few fays." I asked and I was being serious about the sleeping for days part. I got up slowly and I started to feel dizzy.

I collapsed...


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I was in bed, the comfortable mattress that was making me sleep in most of time after morning sickness. But this time I felt no nausea or sickness maybe it was a day off from it and I was glad to have it.

I went down for breakfast first instead of taking a shower I was really hungry for some reason maybe the proper cravings were starting.  
After breakfast I went back up for a shower and got dressed. I felt like all I was going to do today was walk up and down those stairs but I needed coffee, lots of it. Pregnant women were only allowed like 1 cup a day and I needed it now.

I held the coffee mug in my hand and stood in the doorway of the living room. Klaus was on the phone with Rebekah and Sophie sitting by.

Sophie was talking about needed to concrete witch's bones or she'll those the magic. I was happy if she lost the magic if it meant the link would break.

"Those witches tried to kill Hayley, I'd rather not have Marcel's informers find anything that could lead us back to us, to Hayley and also that." He pointed at me stomach seriously he was gonna be a bad Uncle.

"You are all class," I spoke then went back to drinking the coffee.

"Stay put and save the rest of that story until I return." Klaus pointed at Sophie as he walked out.

Sophie left and followed her if she was going out into the bayou I was coming I didn't care what it took.

I made her jump when she turned around, "Hey, what the hell." That was her usual catchphrase for saying hello.

"Your going out there anyway, aren't you? I wanna go with you." I said to her even though I hated her guts.

"No thanks, I've already got assaulted by Klaus today, don't need a repeat." She said trying to get past me.

"What if... whatever is responsible for all those dead witches is still out there. We have already established it likes me and hates witches...Soo you'll be safer with me." I pointed out.

"Sorry, if I'm not concerned about your sudden safety for me." Maybe I should bring up the link... I slammed my hand against the stone to stop her.

"Listen, the whole reason I came to this stupid town anyway was to find out about my family. Your sister told me Marcel ran the werewolves out of town and into the bayou and also last night I'm pretty sure some guardian angel wolf saved my life. So I'm coming." I said once again,

"Can you two be more idiotic? Two can play the following game." Rebekah pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"You heard Klaus he's heading were you might be going." Might? Seriously!

"So distract them! Because unless you wanna lock a pregnant hormonal werewolf in a tomb. I'm coming with you." I didn't think they were getting the point.

"And wouldn't Elijah get mad if he found out me and his baby died of fixation." I pointed out and I had won...

X

We arrived in daylight at the Bayou so we had time to look over the dead witches as i walked ahead, I rubbed my stomach it was starting to bulge and all of this was really happening.

"What's all that hill-billy rockers in the background?" Rebekah asked. I wasn't really bothered listening to the other part of the conversation.

"Well...Order up a few rounds of moonshine and stay clear of the dead witches for a while. Witch is on a burial mission, Elijah's baby mama is on a spirit quest and I'm keeping an eye for Hayley since I promised to protect her. I'm just the sister who tags along." Rebekah sighed.

We kept on walking through the Bayou in silence since we were keeping an eye out for dead witches which wasn't pleasant if you thought about it.

"So this harvest thingy... tell me more." Rebekah demanded nicely.

"Klaus said to wait." Sophie replied so now she was sticking by the rules?

"Yes, but he also said to stay out of the Bayou but look where we are amongst the cruel fuzzy creatures." I came to stop, I'd found the dead witches.

"Were here." I said to them stopping slightly to look at all the blood and guts everywhere and severed heads. It was a truly lovely sight to see... it made me want to throw up and this had nothing to with the baby.

"Woah," I caught the sight of some wolf prints maybe it was the guardian angel who saved me last night. I looked towards the tree which had scratch marks on yep a wolf had been here.

"Is that a wolf track?" Sophie asked. I heard a branch break then didn't need powers to hear that though.

"Who's there?" Rebekah called, a guy looked up at us he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What the hell. An Original." Well at least he ran at the sight of an Original, he scampered off rather quick as well.

After Rebekah got off the phone from Klaus I'm guessing. "Right... I'm off. I have to go be a distraction. Witch look after Hayley while, I'm gone." She was leaving me here with her, Oh come on! I complained in my head maybe a bit to loudly.

Rebekah went off so me and Sophie were left alone she didn't speak to me she just did the witchy stuff she needed to do.  
As it grew darker Sophie finally finished and we trekked back to her car just outside the forest of trees.

I was fed up of the silence so I spoke up "Those people all this because of my baby do you think it's true?" Sophie opened up the boot and put her bag into there.

"Look...I love Sabine. But she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen, I've learned to take a little stop in whatever she says or sees. Just wish she kind of kept her mouth shut." Sophie explained so maybe what ever she saw wasn't true.

"The harvest ritual...You said you didn't believe in it. Were you right?" I questioned her.

"No, I saw it with my own eyes. It was working, it was real." Now I was having my doubts.

"So how can you know Sabine's vision wasn't true?" I asked her, she didn't reply to me so I just got into the car and she took me back to the plantation.

Rebekah was waiting for me there and we were leaning on the piano well I was she was drinking.

"I don't care if we have to get you a leash that's your last trip to the Bayou. What is it with you and those wolves anyway?" Rebekah started off by saying and pouring an another drink.

"I feel like were connected somehow. I don't know, maybe it's just some pipe dream of finding if I have any real family out there. Sometimes when I feel like its me against the world...keeps me going." I replied. She offered me the other drink in her hand.

"Oh right...Well if you ask me family is a pain in the behind and as for being in it alone, how dare you." She commented.

"I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the Bayou for anyone." Rebekah said, we heard the door open then with Klaus entering with a murderous look on his face.

"Nik, finally-" Rebekah cut off mid sentence when another person came through the door...Elijah.

Rebekah stood still for a few seconds until she ran up to Elijah and hugged him, "Elijah," She breathed. Elijah and I caught a glimpse of each other for just a moment before I smiled and curled a piece of my hair around my ear carelessly and left the room to go onto the porch.

I looked over at him, he had followed me out of here. I smiled as he approached me,

"Your back..." I smiled.

"I'm back." He was smiling too probably glad to see me alive. We gazed into each others eyes for a few moments then I slapped him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Welcome home." I went back inside and Elijah followed behind to tell us why we were actually here.

* * *

_Elijah's back :V *Dancing* Sorry about that review, follow or whatever. _

_See ya :) _


End file.
